


The Bastet Isles

by Tristy and Shane (TristyPixie)



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Adventure, Cats, F/F, Friendship/Love, Rescue, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristyPixie/pseuds/Tristy%20and%20Shane
Summary: Yuna and Rikku find some cats. Soft romance, but friendship.[To be edited]
Relationships: Rikku/Yuna (Final Fantasy X & X-2)
Kudos: 3





	1. Lost Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna and Rikku find Yuna's lost cat.

Rikku had always loved Yuna, but she found it difficult to truly confess those feelings.

"I've lost my dearest cat; she was a present that Kimahri gave me when I was just eight-years-old. I'm seventeen now, and I've never seen her run away," Yuna burst into tears, holding her hands to her chest. "Could it be because of my pilgrimage? When I became a summoner, I focused more on my pilgrimage and gave her less affection."

"But Sin is dead now — forever — so she must be out there, just waiting for you," Rikku cheered. "I'm sure of it!"

"Hmm, I guess you're right. I fear that she might have been taken in by someone else - someone that I do not know."

Just watching Yuna cry made Rikku want to cry; she never wanted to see Yuna cry! Immediately, seeing Yuna cry turned Rikku's smile into a frightened frown.

"No, we'll find her!" Rikku promised Yuna. She pulled the brunette girl into a warm embrace as a way to comfort the poor girl, keeping her held close. "We really will find her, Yuna. Maybe we should try going to Luca, or maybe she's at one of the temples."

"Luca is a great idea, Rikku!"

"Let's catch the boat at lunchtime - just you and me," Rikku smiled once again.

Yuna simpered, "Your smile just makes me smile, you know? I love it when you smile."

That comment just made Rikku blush, "Hey, you're hitting me right in the feels here!"

Laughing, Yuna just laughed even more at Rikku's bashful response. Rikku was an upbeat and positive girl, but all the more blushful as well.

"Perhaps that's what happens when girls like girls; they make each other blush on purpose," Rikku whispered as she looked off to the side.

"What was that, Rikku?" Yuna questioned.

"Oh, nothing! I was just thinking about Luca!"

"Well, alright, if you say so."

Oh, Rikku was a poor liar!

At the moment the girls hit the sea for Luca on the S.S. Winno; they both knew this was going to be a journey that would take a whole night. So, they waited till the day came.

Looking out to the sea ahead, Yuna enjoyed the peaceful breeze that touched her face. The peaceful breeze was what described her most; a girl that floated on the clouds above. When she looked down at her locket, she found a picture of her cat and that was when she really felt her heartache.

"Yuna!" Rikku called out as she ran up to her on the deck. "I have this device that can detect a cat's meow," Rikku beamed from ear-to-ear as she tested the device right in from of Yuna's view.

"A device that can detect nearby cats? Is that forbidden machina, Rikku?" Yuna giggled. She always tried to find a way to laugh during times she found difficult.

"Hey, you know machina isn't forbidden anymore!" Rikku answered. "It tweets like a bird and emits smells for cats," Rikku explained.

"Give me that!" Yuna snatched the device from Rikku.

Yuna laughed, running to find the cat that was caught on the map of the device. The screen was pointing beneath the deck, and an excited Yuna rushed down the stairs to find what was behind the door.

"That works too, I guess," Rikku gave an awkward smile, just watching Yuna dash off like crazy. "Well, I guess she's having fun," she shrugged.

When Yuna went downstairs, she opened the door to the bottom deck. What came to her surprise was a little ginger cat; it was noticeably skittish and immediately ran away from her.

"What was your cat's name, Yunie?" Rikku asked as she caught up with Yuna below the deck.

"Midnight."

"Midnight, huh? That's a nice name."

Showing Rikku the picture in her locket, she showed Rikku her dearest cat. Midnight was a black and white cat; a small long-haired cat. That picture meant everything to Yuna.

It wasn't long until night came, and Yuna had funny dreams. They weren't dreams about her lost cat, they were dreams about Rikku.

"In this weird dream, Rikku kissed me!" Yuna brought up during the night. Rikku was in the bed next to hers, and Yuna simply watched her for a little while. "Her lips were so soft, and they tasted like...cherries."

Blushing, Yuna found it hard to sleep. She felt excited, a little too excited to even sleep anymore this night.

"I liked...her lips...I liked kissing her," Yuna confessed as she covered her mouth afterwards with sheer embarrassment. "What am I saying? Am I in love with Rikku? Does Rikku love me? What was that dream all about?" Yuna asked herself. "Well, asking myself questions won't solve things - it's just a dream; dreams don't mean anything."

But really, Yuna did believe that dream was true. She believed that dream was telling her something; predicting the near future.

With the sun rising in the blue, it was time to begin the day with a trip to the city of Luca at last. Yuna liked the pleasant breeze, and the birds tweeting all around her. Not only that, but Yuna also enjoyed the company of the townspeople as well.

Scooting past Yuna was Rikku, and Rikku was running to the market stand in the city centre. Yuna watched her run, and she wondered what Rikku was hoping to buy.

"Can I have two balloons, please?" Rikku asked the seller.

"That'll be 10 gil."

"10 gil coming right up!" Rikku gave the money in exchange for two blue balloons.

However, what grabbed Rikku's gaze was a little something sitting on the market stand, right by the cash register. "Hmm," Rikku pondered for a moment. "How much is the cat?"

The seller felt offended, "The cat isn't for sale!"

Well, the market stand blew up in flames after Rikku had thrown a grenade at it. Of course, snatching the cat from the counter beforehand.

Rikku approached Yuna with the cute tuxedo cat in her arms, and Yuna smiled at the sight of the cat. She was shocked. Taking the cat from Rikku, Yuna held the animal in her arms.

"This cat looks like my lost Midnight," Yuna smiled.

"She looks like the cat in the picture," Rikku mentioned.

"So she does," Yuna giggled some. She immediately planted a kiss onto Rikku's lips out of the blue. "Thank you, Rikku!"

"Hey, I wasn't expecting a kiss, too!" Rikku yelled.

"But I wanted to kiss you," Yuna winked.

"Huh? You mean that kiss was a reward?!"

"Let's go before the market police come and take you away," Yuna laughed.


	2. The Bastet Isles

Months after Sin’s defeat, the world started coming back onto its feet as The Calm swept through the land at last. Life at Besaid was as peaceful as ever, as it should be. Rikku thought about one thing, as her gaze fell upon a certain brunette who just so happened to be watching the gentle sunrise by the shore.

“I wonder why Yuna’s up so early,” mused Rikku. 

As time went on, the saviours party split apart and went their own ways. Kimahri headed back to his tribe over at Gagazet Mountain; Wakka and Lulu departed as a couple and Tidus and Auron, you know, died after the great battle.

Leaving the young ladies together, they decided to stick with each other and go on a journey of their own to explore the regions they had not seen before. It would be like a quest of their own! 

But then, Rikku thought, “Maybe Yuna wants to come on an adventure with me!”

It was time to enjoy the world for what it had become now that true peace showered the lands of Spira. This time that peace was for eternity!

Like her father would, Cid informed Rikku about the lost machina and urged his energetic daughter to find it with Yuna. Due to its unrivaled craftsmanship, intrigued, he wanted to have a solid goal in mind for the two ladies' upcoming quest.

Rikku jumped in joy with the thoughts of the fun quest the two had ahead of them, “Hey Yunie, let’s find this lost machina I found out about! What do ya say? It’ll be fun!” 

“It’s already time for a new adventure?!” Yuna beamed from ear-to-ear as she glanced up at Rikku, “After the pilgrimage and defeating Sin, I’ve been craving for a new road to travel.” 

“Well, Yunie, I suppose we’ll take the  Fahrenheit and make our way there nice and safe like.” Rikku pondered with her dainty index finger pressed against the corner of her lips. “Cid told me about it, he told me all about the lost machina stranded at  **The Bastet Isles** .”

“The Bastet Isles? I wonder where that could be,” questioned Yuna. 

“Well, let’s find out! Cid heard all about where it could be.”

In a heartbeat, the young brunette rose to her feet and tagged along with Rikku.

Coordinates entered into the Fahrenheit’s map database allowed Yuna and Rikku to start their journey together, with Fahrenheit set on auto pilot Yuna and Rikku started to settle in on their voyage and enjoyed the air to the fullest. 

Almost half way along to their destination point, Yuna found the inside of the Fahrenheit to have gotten a bit stuffy. She ascended to the deck outside for some fresh air and a beautiful view.

Yuna took in a deep breath before her voice danced with the clouds, “What a magnificent sight!” 

Among the buildings and sea, Yuna spotted what appeared to be a fiend. The poor brunette shrieked with deathining volume, blown with shock out of her cott. Her scream attracted an alarmed Rikku as the younger maiden burst into action.

Rikku yelled in shock, “Oh no, it’s a Bite Bug!”

“ _ You’re already up here, Rikku?! _ ”

Shouting among the chaos, “Yunie, lookout!” 

As the fiend flew closer to Yuna, the summoner’s only reaction was to guard her face with her arms. Fortunately, before this Bite Bug could sting the poor girl, Rikku fished out a cold cooked grenade from her ammunition sachell and tossed it over to the sprite. 

“Remember that the air is full of stingy fiends, Yunie. I wonder if this island is swarmed with poisonous critters.”

Amongst the explosion of the grenade, the bite bug flailed down the skies and plummeted to fiends defeat. However, a strong gust of wind from the explosion pushed Yuna backwards to the edge of the Fahrenheit’s deck. Out to protect the poor brunette, Rikku was able to get into position, empty handed and quick on her feet as she caught Yuna within her soft supple arms.

Despite what had just happened, Yuna simply laughed.

“Thanks for being there, Rikku; you saved me!”

“You’ve gotta be careful, Yunie, anything could happen to you.”

Thankful beyond comparison, Yuna went on to hug Rikku while in her comforting embrace. A hug was all it turned out to be.

Now safe from danger, Yuna and Rikku heard Cid land the airship onto what appeared to be a beach.

“We’re finally at The Bastet Isles, but it seems to be more than just machina here…” Cid was more worried than usual, “Did I get the right island?”

Leaping out of the airship, Rikku saw nothing but small creatures on this island. There were many fluffy creatures by the sea, living in this region. Cute and fluffy as they may be, some were even sitting in the lofty palm trees.

“Uh, Yunie, I think we’ve stumbled across a beach for  _ cats _ .”

Slowly following behind her energetic cousin, Yuna went to look for herself. With this view, these fluffy creatures weren’t even attacking the two. They were harmless.

“Huh, that’s strange,” stated Yuna. “It’s beautiful, to say the least.”

Smiling as she shot a gaze over at Rikku, a cheeky Yuna decided to just dart off into the sand. Rikku’s eyes lit up, shocked, at her cousin just playing in the sand with a cat in her arms. Rikku smiled some, giggling at the episode that was taking place.

“I suppose we could stay here for a little while,” mused Rikku. “I don’t think my father would mind at all,” laughed the blonde girl.

Rikku used her superior reflexes and scooped up multiple kittens at once. Rikku howled over to her brunette companion, “Look at all these fluff balls!” 

Blushing, Rikku watched Yuna embrace the cat she had within her own arms. “I don’t ever recall a cat beach being anywhere around Spira,” laughed Rikku.

“We need to - I mean, I want to bring these cats back to Besaid,” mentioned Yuna.

Rising to her feet, Rikku just remembered the lost machina that Cid wanted. Rikku placed these fluffy kittens down onto the sand, and then gestured Yuna to come along. 

“Let’s find the machina, Yunie!” Rikku chimed ecstatically with a wave of her hand.

Leaving the cats in one place, Rikku and Yuna trailed away into the centre of the island in search of this lost machina. Cid never thought an island of cats would be on the agenda, but the girls would return with something… a good machine or a bundle of cuddly cats. 

Reaching the middle of the island, the young women come across a strange unknown machina of some sorts, the likes they had never even heard of let alone seen. This machina was working, emitting a reddish glow. 

“Evil? Is this a secret power? This machina is so… weird,” stated Rikku. 

This machine appeared to be constantly spinning around with some sort of radiant red beam, and a strange sound of continuous rattling was playing around the machina unseen to the two maidens' eyes.

Yuna giggled with a reddish blush over her features, “I don’t think that’s evil, Rikku. I think that’s a giant cat toy made to keep these cats entertained. Some cat-loving Al Bhed person must have created this machina some time ago.”

“Hey, you must be right! I don’t know if my father is cat-loving at all, but I think we should bring these cats back to Besaid with this machina.”

Reminding her cousin, “Hey, that was my idea, Rikku!” 

Upon closer inspection of the surrounding area, they found the cats that were near the beach of the island now fetching the red beam that was on the round turn. Not just two of these cats, but two hundred cats that lived on this very island.

“I don’t think it’d be fair to take these cats back to Besaid, maybe we should just take two cats for ourselves?” 

“Whatcha talking about, Yunie? All of these cats deserve a home with lots of love and affection,” answered Rikku as she kneeled down onto the sand and gave one of the cats a stroke.

With her, Yuna also squatted down with the blonde girl to watch Rikku stroking the cat. In seconds, Rikku scooped Yuna closer to herself.

This scene made Yuna so happy and giddy, it gave her a permanent idea that she was now convinced upon. As Yuna looked over to Rikku, the brunette giggled. 

“We’re taking these cats back home with us, Rikku. We’ll take care of them all! They are just so cute - don’t you think so, Rikku?”

“You don’t really mean all of them, right, Yunie? That’s just insane!” Rikku replied with a concerned look painted on her face.

“I do, Rikku. We have to, they have no-one to look after them here. They must have a hard time all on their own, right?” Yuna retaliated in words.

It was Rikku’s idea, and then it was Yuna’s...

And so Rikku pulled Yuna back to the Fahrenheit and instructed Cid on what Yuna had now just made her mind upon.

Rikku laughed as she proceeded to jump in the air, “Dad, unload all unnecessary cargo! We have a lot of new delicate furballs to bring back with us!” 

“WHAT!” Cid snapped, “No, don’t worry, I won’t ask. What about the Machina?!” Cid added. He looked at Rikku fiercely with furrowed brows, just wondering what exactly was on her mind. “Cats? There’s no time for cats!”

“We have a blueprint for it, we can rebuild this machina when we get home!” Rikku was certain with a smug grin, “It’s just a giant cat toy, but it won’t work without the island’s treasure,” winked Rikku.

“Oh boy, so it was a toy for cats,” murmured Cid as he planted his face in his hands.

Cheekily, Yuna and Rikku finally carried the last of the cats onboard the Fahrenheit as they zipped back to Besaid afterwards. The two headed back to their homeland to live the life of caring after the cats they had just taken in. 

Turning Besaid into a cat island? Cid just wondered who’s genius idea that was.


End file.
